Pokemon High
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: Ever had that moment, when you find a group of people you just work with? Even if you all are completely individual, you just seem to flow together? A group of pokemon found this in their highschool, and as they go throughout their daily school lives (which is hard enough) they must also face the realities of life and the trouble that is brewing beneath them.


"Come on, bro! We don't want to be late for the first day of school!" Teki yelled to her brother, who was still in his room getting ready. She was so excited. She had been waiting for this day ever since July, when they learned they would be going to school at Pokemon High, the best high school around. She straightened her white dress. She had wanted to wear real clothes, but she felt like people would laugh at her for it. Gardevoirs, no, pokemon in general just weren't meant for clothing.

"I'm ready now," Her brother, Matt, said. He walked out, finally prepared to go to school. "Are you ready?"

"Yep! Let's go, before we miss the bus!" She ran excitedly out the door. She had never experience anything like this. Her brother hadn't either, and while he was pretty excited as well, he was much calmer than his sister.

They got to the bus stop and waited. Teki was looking up and down the road, ready to see the bus come and get them. Matt, on the other hand, sat down and pulled out his IPod, listening to music. They both were pretty big music nuts.

The bus finally came. The driver, who was a tangrowth, opened the door for them. "Good morning!" Teki chimed cheerfully.

"Good morning," He said. "Someone's awfully cheery."

"You bet I am!" She climbed onto the bus, excitedly looking for a seat. Her brother nodded to the bus driver, and took an empty seat near the front. Teki sat a few rows back, in a seat that was also empty. She didn't want to seem pushy. She would let someone sit next to her.

The bus had a few more stops, and then went to school. Teki let everyone else get off the bus, so she could talk to the bus driver. "Thank you, sir," she said to him.

"You're welcome. This your first day?"

"Yep. My name's Teki."

"Well I hope you have a good day."

"You too," She walked off the bus, heading into the building. She had her locker number and combination, which she had gotten a few days earlier. She made her way down the hall, not sure what to do. She wanted to say hi to people, but she felt like they would look at her funny for being so open.

She got to her locker, opening it and putting her bag inside. She grabbed her math book, since she had that class first. She went ahead and grabbed her language book, since she was going to go to that after math. She also grabbed her novel.

As she headed towards her class, someone ran hard into her shoulder, causing her to drop all of her books. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

The angry pokemon scowled at her. He was a scizor. "You better be. Watch where you're going, ugly." He kicked her novel aside, and kept walking.

She scowled at his back. "Rude much?" She picked up her school books, and went to pick up her novel.

To her surprise, someone had picked it up for her.

The pokemon, a zoroark, handed her book back. "Don't take it too personally. Frank hates everyone. I'd love to beat him up one day."

"Yeah, he wasn't very pleasant," Teki said, accepting her book from the girl. "Thanks for picking this up. I'm Teki."

"I'm Sara. Nice to meet you. That books written by Sapphire King, right?" Teki nodded. "I love his books. Which one is that?"

"Midnight chills."

"Ooh, I really like that one." The two talked about the book all the way to math class. Teki was ecstatic. She had made a friend, which was the first thing she had wanted to do.

Soon after the bell rang, their teacher walked into the room. He was an alakazam. "Quiet down class," he said. Everyone got quiet. Teki immediately knew from the attention he commanded that this was the kind of teacher you don't disrespect.

He picked up a piece of chalk. "My name is Mr. Brown. I am the math teacher here. You all are in high school, so I'm expecting you to already know the rules and what I expect from you. Now, I want to know where everyone is. I will write a question on the board, and I want someone to tell me if they think they know how to do it." He wrote out a problem on the board. "Now, does anyone know how to solve this?"

Sara raised her hand. "It is a quadratic equation. To solve it, you can either use the X factor or you can use the quadratic formula. I have always preferred the quadratic formula."

"You are correct. Do you know what is the quadratic formula?"

"B plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a times c divided by two times a."

"Correct again. Very good. Now, does anyone know this one?" He continued to write problems on the board. Teki knew some of this, but some of it just looked like gibberish. Once class was almost over, he said they were right where he thought we all would be and noted that they had good potential. Teki smiled. She was going to like him.

Matt's first class wasn't as nice as his sister's. He walked into the class and sat down, waiting for class to start. Just as he was pulling his book out, a charizard walked up to him. "Hey, nerd, you're in my seat."

Matt sighed. "Are these official seats or is it self-appointed?"

He looked at Matt funny. "What's the difference? I don't know what you're trying to pull, punk, but you better get moving before I move you myself."

"Fine, fine. Give me a second." Matt packed up his stuff, and moved a few seats back. He wasn't big on confrontation. If it was over something trivial, he usually didn't mind complying. Most found this odd, since he was a gallade. Most would pin him as a fighter.

The guy sitting next to him, who was a blaziken, smiled at him. "Sat in Brian's seat? Rookie mistake. You a new student?" Matt nodded. "We get a lot of new students throughout the year. Or so it seems. We have so many students it's more like we just don't notice all of them. I'm John, by the way."

"Matt," he said. This guy kind of reminded him of Teki. He didn't know anyone else who would strike up a conversation with someone just like that.

The teacher, who was a florges walked in. "Okay, class, it is time to get started. I am Ms. Daisy, and I will be your breeding teacher this year."

"Dang, she is pretty," John said. Matt looked at him. "Not saying I'd date her or anything, but you got to admit, she is looking good."

Ms. Daisy shot a look back at them, immediately telling John to be quiet. Matt felt his face get hot. Even though he hadn't talked, he still felt like he had done something wrong.

But Ms. Daisy continued quickly after. "Now, I never think that the first day is any good for learning, so I thought we might play a game. I'll show you an item or egg, and you tell me what it is. We'll split into two teams, dividing the room right down the middle. I'll call one person from each team up to see who can get it first."

The game started. Some of the things were easy to identify, like great balls and super potions, but some things were a bit harder, such as irons, an eevee egg, and a hondew berry. Mat really liked breeding, so the questions weren't too hard for him.

He walked up, going against a lucario. "Alright you two," Ms. Daisy said. She showed them a picture of a pile of white powder.

The lucario answered first. "It's energy powder."

"That is incorrect," Ms. Daisy said.

"Loser," Brian said. The class chuckled, and Ms. Daisy shot him the death glare.

"It's bright powder," Matt said. "While it may be on the cloth energy powder is usually stored, you can tell by the slight shimmering that it's bright powder. Energy powder is duller looking."

"Correct. Good job, Matt," Ms. Daisy said.

"Nerd," Brian coughed. The class laughed again, and he felt his face get hot. He was sure he didn't like Brian.

The bell rang. "You're pretty knowledgeable about breeding," John said.

"Yeah, well, I've always found it interesting." They headed to their lockers, and while John went to math, Matt headed for history, which was his next class. At the same time, Teki was going to her next class: history.

Teki walked in, a little disappointed that Sara wasn't in this class. She sat down next to an Empoleon, who was listening to music. She wanted to compliment his cool looking headphones, but she felt like it would be rude to interrupt him listening to his music.

Brian came in and walked straight up to the empoleon. "Hey, loser, you're in my seat."

The pokemon didn't respond.

He scowled. "Did you hear me, punk? Are you deaf or something? I said you're in my seat!"

"Not deaf," the empoleon said, "just ignoring you."

Brian growled, getting mad. "You really want to be cracking jokes, wise guy?"

Teki scowled. "Leave him alone. You don't own the seat."

He turned to me. "What, did I upset your boyfriend?"

"They aren't dating. And at least she's able to get a date," the infernape in front of Teki said. "Your bad breath would kill any girl who got too close to you. I'm surprised he didn't faint in your seat when you walked over. Pick a different seat and shut up."

The charizard looked like he was about to pick a fight with them, but the teacher walked in. "Everyone sit down, now. It's time for class to begin." She looked at the charizard. "Not causing trouble, are we Brian?"

"No, Mrs. Rose," he growled, sitting two seats behind the empoleon. Teki was surprised Mrs. Rose could make him sit down. She was a ledian, so she definitely didn't look like a match for him. Yet he had sat down, so she wasn't going to question her authority.

"Good. Now take those headphones off, Derek," she said to the empoleon. He immediately did so. "Now, class, for those of you who don't know, I am Mrs. Rose, the language arts teacher. Now, I don't think I need to explain the rules. I expect you to behave, and failure to do so will end with you in the office. Think I'm joking? Ask Brian. He knows I don't mess around. You are here to learn, and that is what you shall do. Do I make myself clear?" We all spoke in agreement. Teki knew she was going to be super strict.

The rest of class was pretty dull. Mrs. Rose just went over the basics, making sure they all knew their stuff. When the bell rang, she walked out behind the infernape who had sat in front of her.

As they were heading to their lockers, there was a loud slam behind them. They whirled around to see Brian having slammed the empoleon, Derek, against the lockers. "Not only did you take my seat, but you also got Mrs. Rose on my tail. I was trying to stay on her good list for a while!"

"And you are doing such a good job," Derek managed to say.

Brian brought his fist back, and it became surrounded in fire. Teki and the infernape ran forward. Teki's eyes glowed pink, and the attack slowed down. The infernape grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"What's going on over here?" A deep voice said. They saw a teacher walk over. He was a Kabutops. He scowled at them all. "We wouldn't be fighting, would we children?"

"No sir," the infernape said. "Brain tripped into Derek, and we made sure they were alright. Brian is on his way to his locker, right?"

The teacher scowled at Brian. He was looking murderous in our direction, but nodded. "Sorry to disturb you, sir."

"Yes, well watch your step." Brain walked away, and the teacher did as well.

"That was close," Teki said.

"No kidding," the infernape said. "Nice going, by the way. I'm Melony."

"I'm Teki." She looked at the empoleon. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, though your concern isn't really necessary. I would have been fine."

"Right," Melony said. "Well, I'm glad you're okay." She headed off, and Teki left was well, feeling like she had made two more friends.

Matt had just had a class with the Kabutops teacher. The teacher had walked in just as he had sat down. "Alright class, time to start. My name is Dr. Joans. I teach history, as you probably guessed from me walking in. You all know what I expect, so we might as well get started. Everyone open their books to chapter one." There was a quiet groan from the crowd. He scowled at us all. "Is there a problem?"

"No sir," Everyone said in unison.

"Good, then let's go." He started lecturing about the history of pokemon. Matt found himself having trouble staying awake.

He had been as close as it got to sleep when there was a loud bang. He jolted upright. Dr. Joans had hit the chalkboard with the back of his claw. "It appears we have some heavy eyed students. Matthew, George, Isaiah, could you all come up here please?" I got up, along with a sceptile and a swampert.

He glared at us. "Since you all seem so keen to sleep during my class, I assume you must already know all the material. Would either of you care to explain to the class the formation of the regions?" We stood in silence. "Or could you perhaps tell me who invented the pokeball?"

"We don't know, sir," Matt said. "We don't know the information yet. We just fell asleep. We're sorry."

"Well I can't teach you this stuff if you aren't conscious. Make sure it doesn't happen again, or you'll be standing. Go back to your seats. " They walked back, and Matt could tell that the sceptile and swampert were glad that he had gotten them away so quickly.

The class ended, and now everyone was heading to lunch. Matt found his sister sitting at a table by herself. "Hey, sis. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Not real great, but manageable." He sat down.

Sara soon came walking over. "Hey, Teki. Who's this?"

"This is my brother, Matt. Matt, meet Sara."

"A pleasure," Matt said through a mouthful of berry.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sara asked.

"Not at all." Sara sat next to Teki, and started eating her sandwich.

John soon came over as well. "Hey man, what's up?" He sat down next to Matt. "Who are the two lovely ladies you've chosen to eat with?"

"This is Sara and my sister, Teki."

"Nice to meet both of you. I'm John."

Then the lucario that had been in breeding with Matt walked over. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," Teki said. "I'm Teki, and this is Matt, John, and Sara."

"I'm Mike."

Next came Melony and Derek. "Hey, mind if we sit here?"

"Nope," Matt said. "Guessing you two met Teki earlier?"

Melony nodded. "Yep. I'm Melony, and this is Derek."

"I'm Matt, and this is John, Sara, and Mike."

They all ate for a while, and Matt had started thinking everyone had shown up when the sceptile and swampert from Matt's class came over. "Hey, there's not really anywhere else to sit. Mind if we sit here?"

"Come on over," Sara said. "We've got a nice little party going on. I'm Sara, and this is Teki, Matt, John, Mike, Melony, and Derek." She indicated with her spoon to everyone when she said their names, and started eating her oran berry applesauce.

"I'm Isaiah, and this is George."

To both Teki and Matts surprise, one more person came over, someone none of them had met. It was a Jynx. "Hey, do any of you have salt?"

"I do," Matt said, handing her a shaker of it. She thanked him, and walked away, sitting on the ground by the water fountain.

Teki looked at her, then at everyone else. They were all thinking the same thing. "Hey, do you want to sit with us?" Teki asked her.

"Oh, no, you guys don't have room for me."

"Sure we do," John said, sliding over. "Come on over. Though there is a small fee for sitting here. You have to tell us your name."

She walked over. "I'm Miki."

"Nice to meet you," Melony said. "I'm Melony, and this is Matt, Teki, Sara, John, Mike, Derek, and..." She thought hard for the last two names. "Isaiah and Greg?"

"George," the swampert said.

"Right. Sorry."

As they were eating, they saw Brian push over a kid getting his lunch, spilling it all over the floor. He completely ignored it and sat down with other mean looking pokemon, one of them being Frank, the scizor that had ran into Teki.

"What an awful person," Teki said.

"No joke, but we can get are revenge," John said, smiling. "If I'm correct, we all have P.E. next."

And correct he was.

They all walked into the gym where their gym teacher, who was a donphan, was waiting. "It's about time you weaklings showed up. I'm Coach Berry. Now, I didn't really plan anything to do today, so how is everyone up for a game of dodgeball?" They all cheered in agreement. "Alright then. You, and you, and you , and you," he pointed to four students, Matt and Brian being two of them. "I want you guys to be captains. We'll make a tournament out of it.

They all nodded, and started picking teams. Matt made sure to get everyone who sat with him at lunch. He wanted to crush Brian.

The games started. Brian's team went first against one of the others. He had picked his big group of mean looking pokemon, and was showing no mercy upon the other team. Some were flying back from the force of being hit by the ball. It wasn't surprising when they one.

Matt's team went, and they did really good. Matt was unsure some of them, like Miki and Derek, but they did really well. Derek was really good at dodging, and Miki was really good at catching. They won their game as well.

They all lined up against Brian's team. "Time to die, losers!" He yelled at them all.

Coach Berry blew his whistle, and the game started. Brains team started with most of the balls. "Looks like it'll be an easy game!" He yelled, throwing the ball at Derek, who nimbly dodged.

The game raged on. The numbers started to go down. Teki had taken out Frank, and was feeling really good until a machoke hit her in the leg. Miki had gotten a few people out as well by catching what they threw, but she was out when someone hit her hand after she caught the ball.

After a long battle, it was down to John and Matt against Brian. "You guys got this!" Teki cheered.

"Yeah, kick his butt!" Sara yelled. "Or better yet, hit him really hard in the face!"

Brian growled. "I'm not going to lose!" He threw the ball as hard as he could at Matt, but he was ready, as was John. Matt jumped high over the ball, and John threw his at Brian. Brian moved out of the way, but didn't have enough time to dodge the ball from Matt. They had won.

"All right!" John yelled. "That's what I'm talking about!" The small group talked about their victory until the bell rang, dismissing them from school.

"Man, you guys are fun," John said. "Hey, Melony, you were here last year, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know if that building they were building is done yet?"

She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Oh yeah! The coffee shop! I'm pretty sure they finished this summer. Do we want to go check it out?" They all nodded, having no idea what they were about to get themselves into.


End file.
